planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier
Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier is a 2017 video game developed as a tie-in to the movie franchise, taking place between the 2014 film Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and 2017's War for the Planet of the Apes. The game was announced by Andy Serkis during an interview on War. It was released on November 21, 2017 for PlayStation 4. Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier is notably set around a year after the events of Dawn of Planet of Apes and is centered around a breakaway faction of apes who take refuge in the Rocky Mountains to escape the ongoing war between humans and apes. However, the apes soon find themselves forced to descend into a human-owned valley as winter approaches and food is running low. The game takes story cues from the film, aiming for its characters to be just as morally ambiguous, with no clear heroes or villains and no black and white decisions. Players control a cast of humans and/or apes throughout the game, who can live or die based on your decisions. Like many existing entries in the genre, there are multiple endings that depend on what actions you take and what kind of leader you become. Further, the game seeks to be an even closer intersection between games and films than similar products, such as Telltale titles. It runs between 2-3 hours and the player’s only input is entirely choice-based decisions. There are no puzzles, no exploration, nor any direct control over characters. During a video interview in September of 2017, the game's producer Andy Serkis revealed that players could potentially play the entire game only as the apes or only as the humans. Synopsis Many apes died in the war with Alpha-Omega led by Colonel McCullough while others, fearing the extinction of their kind, fled to start a new life far away from San Francisco, Caesar and the human soldiers. One of these new tribes was lead by Khan, who lost his wife and lead his apes far north. After many months of searching, Khan and his sons, Tola, Bryn and Juno found a mountain that the tribe could call home. However, now that summer is ending, food is running out and the tribe is beginning to starve. As each day passes, food becomes scarcer and the tribe's hunters have to venture farther away from the safety of their mountain. Unknown to Khan and his troop of apes, nestled in the mountain valley floor, a human settlement has survived the Simian Flu apocalypse. A hundred souls live in a fortified compound, once the nucleus of a thriving town known as Millerton. Food is scarce and new mayor Jess Ross has to marshal her people as they struggle daily to make a life for Millerton. Times are hard with little communication from the outside, the townsfolk must rely on their crops and cattle to survive the upcoming winter. Soon the apes will come face to face with humans for the first time in their new home. The choices you make as leader will affect both groups as well as how you are perceived by your friends and your foes. Your decisions have consequences for the survival of ape and human alike. Characters Apes *Khan *Tola *Bryn *Juno *Oaka *Brutus *Clarence *Kanj *Stinky Humans *Jess Ross *Mark Ross *Luke Rainey *Jakob Willits *Oswald Reeves *Maria Weber *Mikey *Pete *Kay *Blake *Isaac *Hal *Mahler *Lincoln Counterparts Cast Performance Captures Evolved Apes * Neil Newbon as Bryn * Fraser Ayres as Tola * Dean Street as Brutus * Hannah Thompson as Oaka * Michal Czaderna as Juno & Stinky * Ben Bishop as Clarence * Peter Elliot as Khan Humans * Alex Reid as Jess Ross * William Hope as Luke Rainey * Josh Cowdery as Jakob Willits * Nicholas Aaron as Oswald Reeves * Jassa Ahluwalia as Mark Ross * Jane Leaney as Maria Weber * Neil Newbon as Mikey Voices Evolved Apes * Neil Newbon as Bryn * Fraser Ayres as Tola * Michael Wildman as Brutus & Juno * Eleanor Matsuura as Oaka * Walter Grey IV as Khan * Michal Czaderna as Stinky Humans * Alex Reid as Jess Ross * William Hope as Luke Rainey * Josh Cowdery as Jakob Willits * Nicholas Aaron as Oswald Reeves * Jassa Ahluwalia as Mark Ross * Jane Leaney as Maria Weber * Neil Newbon as Mikey Additional Voices * Neil Newbon * Fraser Ayres * Michael Wildman Endings Peaceful *Humans **Jess puts Rainey in charge and tends to the greenhouse and mentions liking Mark's new crush and asks for his help. **Jess overlooks the town as its leader. **Jess looks over Mark's grave and tends to the greenhouse. *Apes **Bryn, Oaka, Kanj and Juno stand over the waterfall on the mountain. **Bryn and Juno stand over the waterfall on the mountain while Oaka observes from the shadows. **Bryn, Oaka, Kanj and Brutus stand over the waterfall on the mountain. **Bryn and Brutus stand over the waterfall on the mountain while Oaka observes from the shadows. **Tola and Brutus stand over the waterfall on the mountain. Millerton attacked *Successful **Tola stands over Millerton after the apes kill every human living in the town. **Bryn stands over Millerton after the apes kill every human living in the town. *Failed **Town is prepared for the attack and easily kill all the apes. ***Bryn, Brutus and Oswald alive. ***Bryn and Oswald alive. ***Brutus and Oswald alive. ***Oswald alive. ***Brutus alive. Exiled *Ape **Bryn leads Oaka and the other apes through a thick snowstorm. *Human **Willits has Jess and the citizens loyal to her bound by their hands and lead to their train as prisoners. ***Oswald, Mark, and Maria are still alive. ***Oswald and Mark are still alive. ***Mark and Maria are still alive. ***Mark is still alive. ***Maria is still alive. Combinations *Ape and Human Peaceful endings *Ape Peaceful ending *Millerton attack successful and Ape Peaceful endings *Millerton attack failed and Human Exiled endings *Ape and Human Exiled endings Notes *Due to a mistake, Sony released this game early on October 24th, but immediatly pulled it down. However, a few Playstation gamers have purchased the game. *According to the developer, the game features "three general endgame scenarios", each with it's own variations depending on your decisions and who is left alive. Trivia Gallery POTA-LF SC 1.png POTA-LF SC 2.png POTA-LF SC 3.jpg POTA-LF SC 4.jpg POTA-LF SC 5.jpg POTA-LF SC 6.jpg Video Planet of the Apes Last Frontier Launch Trailer Planet of the Apes Last Frontier - Bryn Planet of the Apes Last Frontier - Tola Planet of the Apes Last Frontier Clarence Planet of the Apes Last Frontier - Khan Planet of the Apes Last Frontier Trailer 1 External links * Official website * Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier on Wikipedia Category:Games